


You take my breath away

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Creepy, Delusions, Insane Bill Cipher, M/M, Poor Dipper, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: Bill loved Dipper and that was all that mattered. Nobody else ever mattered. He would make sure Dipper would love him too, if he had too beat his love into him then so be it.





	You take my breath away

**Author's Note:**

> Quess who can't sleep again!! This GURLLLLLLL 
> 
> So now you get a weird Yandere bill story, welpppp 
> 
> Hope you enjoy guys~

Bill failed to understand anything about Dipper anymore. Why wasn't he smiling? Why couldn't he be happy? The question ran through his mind a lot these days. After all, everything he did was for Dipper's wellbeing. Absolutely everything he did was for Dipper. He never did anything for himself. All of it was for Dipper and only for him. .

He wasn't selfish for wanting Dipper for himself. He only wanted Dipper to be with him so he would be safe. He was doing fine as well, well until that little bitch Pacifica started to flirt with his lover, even though they were in a relationship.  That was unacceptable. Inexcusable. Nobody could do that too his love and get away with it.

His family never mattered. It didn't matter who he had to hurt, kill, dispose off. As long as Dipper was safe from those hungry eyes then everything was perfectly fine with him. They were just some idiots in his way anyway. Nothing more, nothing less.

He was sure that Dipper felt the same as well. He was sure that he felt the same love for him as well. But why didn't he then understand why he was doing this. His love was different. It was better. It was pure and good. Just like his feelings for Dipper.

But he was starting to lose faith in his love. Dipper was so active with him at the start. Always fighting him. Always saying those oh so mean insults towards him. But the thing that had burned it's way into his brain were those eyes, those terrified brown eyes. 

He showed him the evidence of his love. He marked the boy's body up and made love to him all night. The brunette kept crying and sobbing, begging him to stop. That confused him and annoyed him so much. Why couldn’t he just understand that this was the way love was supposed to be.

He didn't talk at all anymore. He was just a silent shadow of himself. He touched him. He kissed him. He cut him. Nothing worked. He didn't want to hurt Dipper. But when those eyes would be glued on him, even when in pain, then it made it all worth it. It made it all worth every scar and bruise.

He could just eat Dipper up when he looked at him with those terrified eyes. He was so adorable. Nobody would find them here anyway. No matter how much his love seemed to hope for it. He was trapped in his love and there was no way out.

The only way out was by his side. The one and only way out was by loving him and eventually it would come too. But he had waited for months, He had been patient enough. He didn't know how much more of this he could bare.

He moved over to Dipper and kissed away all his tears. He kissed his scars and ran his finger over it, making the boy flinch in pain .He pestered his whole face in kisses. He couldn't help but just stare at Dipper's gorgeous pale skin. It wasn't as flawless and smooth as it had been before.

But now it was even more ravishingly beautiful. Blood was the perfect look on that perfect skin. Dipper was so beautiful. He was slowly giving into him, which was amazing. That was all he wanted. Then they could start a happy life together. Maybe even adopt some children. He had always wanted a family after all.

He was one with Dipper now. He had mixed their blood and now they were perfect together. Everybody were gone now. There was nobody left for the boy but himself. It was just him and that made him feel so happy. He was all Dipper ever needed anyways. His family and that bitch Pacifica were just nuisances in his way after all.

He hugged Dipper close and connected their lips in a passionate kiss. Dipper kissed back with tears running down his cheeks. Of course he did. He had teached him the consequences of refusing his kisses and affection after all.

Oh God. He tasted so sweet. He was so pure, so innocent, so precious. People wanted to steal it all away. But they couldn't. Not anymore. Cause all of this was his now.

Only his.

They would stay together no matter what. All of Dipper was his. His body. His soul. His mind. He wouldn't stop until all he would know is his name. He wouldn't stop until he would forget his past life and only focus on their amazing future.

Everything will come together soon enough. Dipper would understand that as well.

Or well.

He _would_  make sure he would .

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Comments make me so happy!! I will be really appreciative of any!! :33333


End file.
